The Life Of Dogmeat
by Madmancan
Summary: This is my first story so plz when your done plz tell me your thoughts :
1. Chapter 1

**The life of Dogmeat**

**Chapter one**

The year is 2077 in the capital wasteland as two lonely figures walk in the boiling sun side by side, the first figure was that of a man aged about nineteen coming to twenty the man wore an old vault 101 jumpsuit that had some slit armour on it slung across his back was a hunting rifle surprisingly in good condition. The second figure was that of a dog the dogs fur was that of black and gray and its eyes of blue and brown, this dog however had an odd name his name was Dogmeat an this was his story.

Dogmeat and his master walked along in silence the only noise coming from his master's pipboy 3000 playing the song of I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire, his master didn't say much but when he did it made Dogmeat very happy like when he would pet him for tearing a raiders throat out and would say 'that's a good dog'. Dogmeat also learned how he could make his master happy by bringing him ammo for his guns and other nice shiny things soon Dogmeat was brought out of his thoughts as his master sat down against the wall of an old burned down house Dog meat then took his common place lying down by his masters legs. And on cue he felt his master's hand scratch him behind the ear and he loved it soon his eyes gave way to sleep while the lone wanderer too feel into a calm sleep.

After eight more hours of walking Dogmeat and his master made it home to Megaton his master opened the door and slowly walked in shutting the door behind him the Dogmeat was met his arch enemy the robotic butler Wadsworth however he was recharging in the corner and Dogmeat took this chance to piss of the robot for all the trouble he has caused him, Dogmeat watch his master slowly walk upstairs removing his armour then slipping into his bed as Dogmeat laid at the bottom end of the bed he would need all the rest he could get because tomorrow would be a hard day a very hard day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A Powerful Bond**

The morning sun rose through ripped curtains of the house as the lone wanderer arose from his bed yawning like a yao guai he walked down stairs while Dogmeat stretches out clicking his bones into place but then as lazy as most dogs laid back down. Dogmeat was the brought of his lovely dream of burying Wadsworth in the ground by the sound of his favourite toy, Wadsworth was busy cleaning the walls after Dogmeat thought it was time to mark his turf again when suddenly he was shoved out of the by a blur of fur 'How dare you.. you fur ball! I should turn you into a fur coat!' 'Give it a rest Wadsworth' commented the robotic butlers master. Despite not having a face you could tell Wadsworth was hurt 'But sir that fur ball has been nothing but trouble, Dogmeat started to growl at the robot making him back into a corner the lone wanderer did nothing but chuckle at his canine companion 'That's a good dog'.

About half an hour later the lone wanderer was locking the door to his home and was walking out of Megaton with Dogmeat rite behind him while all this was going on Wadsworth was left alone...again 'I hope the human who built me to stop my self from self terminating is burning in hell right now'. Back with the two companions they were just making they way past the super duper mark where there Dogmeat's master killed for the first time the bodies of the dead raiders still littered the site, after passing the bridge just a few yards from the super duper mark Dogmeat stopped along side his master while he was starring at a metal door that had the words sewer on it, Dogmeat watch with eyes of a child watching their farther do the coolest thing the lone wanderer was looking at his map on his pip boy 3000. 'Well boy looks like we're going underground eh' with that said the lone wanderer opened the door walking in hunting rifle at the ready along with Dogmeat.

Dogmeat was not happy one bit he hated these places they all ways git his fur wet so most of the time he tried to stay out of any puddles 'Puff' was the only thing his master said while grinning at the dog however the happy moment had ended as mad laughing could be heard further up the tunnel. At that moment Dogmeat began to growl and was walking along sniffing the air looking for the unknown threat 'That's it boy sniff em out' spoke the lone wanderer loading his rifle then peering around the corner. Soon the source of the sound was heard it was a woman on her knees laughing like a mad man while lining up her head down the barrel of the gun suddenly the lone wanderer was pulled up in the air by trap he failed to see.

With the sound of the trap going off the women stopped laughing and turned around looking at Dogmeat barking at his master problem in worry 'WHATS THIS ? WHO DO WE HAVE HERE? AHHH I SEE YOU HAVE A DOG MEET MINE!' and on cue a huge radiated dog which on seeing the lone wanderer charged at him at blinding speed while the lone wanderer tried to reach for his rifle. As the dog was getting closer the lone wanderer watch as the dog was pushed down by Dogmeat at that moment a fight endured by the two dog clawing at one another the larger dog however had the upper hand and sunk his teeth in Dogmeat's back making the canine whelp in pain, 'WE'ER GOING TO EAT TONIGHT!' cried the mad women reaching for a knife, soon Dogmeat was back on his feet overpowering the other dog ripping at its throat killing it soon Dogmeat's attention went to the women about to stab his master speaking of which the women turned around only to fined the jaws of Dogmeat closing in on her head crushing her skull.

It took the lone wanderer 5 minutes to cut him self free after the fight was over after he got back on his feet his attention turned to his faithful companion who was lying down in pain whimpering all the while. 'Come here you daft thing were would i be without you eh?' spoke the lone wonderer in a low worried tone lifting Dogmeat up walking towards any exit he could fined while Dogmeat drifted off to sleep.


End file.
